disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dżin (Aladyn; 19992)
mały|400pxDżin jest luźno oparty na dżinie lampy, opisanym w baśni ludowej Aladyn, Tysiąc i Jednej Nocy. Postać w tej opowieści, choć ważna, została przedstawiona jako zwykły sługa, podczas gdy interpretacja Disneya została znacznie rozszerzona do rozpoznawalnej osobowości postaci, najbardziej zauważalną różnicą jest ostateczne życzenie Disneya, by być wolnym. mały|400px Tło mały|372pxmały|324px Podobnie jak większość popularnych wizerunków dżinów, Disney Genie był pierwotnie niewolnikiem. Chociaż posiada "fenomenalną moc kosmiczną", jest związany z "niewielką przestrzenią życiową" i może używać swoich mocy tylko wtedy, gdy właściciel lampy (jego mistrz) chce; czasami robi rzeczy bez spełnienia życzeń, ale nigdy nie ma niczego, co miałoby wielki wpływ na otaczający go świat. Jest również związany trzema prawami; nie może nikogo zabić, nie może sprawić, by ludzie się zakochali i nie może ożywić zmarłych. Jest jednak możliwe, że może wykonać trzeci, ale jak to ujął: "To nie jest ładny obraz, nie lubię tego robić!". Ewentualnie może to oznaczać, że choć może ożywić zwłoki osoby, nie może przywrócić jej właściwej. Każdy mistrz ma trzy życzenia i nie może przekroczyć tej kwoty, życząc sobie więcej życzeń. Lampa trafia w posiadanie Aladdin w trakcie pierwszego filmu, a on pozostaje w poddaństwie, dopóki Aladdin nie użyje swojej trzeciej i ostatecznej woli, by przyznać Genie swoją wolność pod koniec filmu. Poza tym, że w dużym stopniu napędza fabułę w pierwszym filmie, Genie służy jako komiczny element reliefu w każdym z jego występów. Wykazano, że posiada zdolności zmiany kształtu, które pozwalają na wiele różnych gagów wzrokowych. Jego nadprzyrodzone usposobienie pozwala mu przełamać czwartą ścianę, a także parodii prawdziwych ludzi i kultury popularnej całkowicie poza granicami wszechświata, w którym jest on zamknięty. Robin Williams jest odpowiedzialny za większość z nich, ponieważ improwizował wiele linii w filmie. Prawdziwe imię Genie, jeśli je posiada, nigdy nie zostało ujawnione; odpowiada, że jest nazywany "dżinem" i nigdy nie mówi, że ma prawdziwe imię, choć sugeruje, że po dziesięciu tysiącach lat zapomniał o swoim prawdziwym imieniu. Rozwój John Musker i Ron Clements stworzyli Genie'ego z myślą o Robinie Williamsie, mimo że szef studia Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg, sugerował takie nazwiska jak John Candy, Steve Martin i Eddie Murphy, Williams podszedł do niego i ostatecznie przyjął tę rolę. Williams przyszedł na sesje nagrań głosowych podczas przerw w kręceniu jego dwóch pozostałych filmów w tym czasie, Hook and Toys. Niezwykle w filmie animowanym, wiele dialogów Williamsa zostało pogwałconych: w niektórych scenach Williams otrzymał tematy i sugestie dialogowe, ale pozwolił na zaimprowizowanie linii. 2 Ocenia się, że Williams improwizował 52 znaki. Eric Goldberg, nadzorujący animator Genie, obejrzał nagrany dialog Williamsa i wybrał najlepsze gagi i linie. Goldberg i jego ekipa stworzyli następnie animację postaci, aby dopasować żarty, kalambury i podszywanie się Williamsa. Robin Williams dostarczył postaci niekonwencjonalnej metody aktorskiej, która okazała się przełomowa, co spowodowało powszechne uznanie, a Dżin stał się jedną z najbardziej kultowych i wpływowych postaci w historii filmów animowanych. Osobliwość Dżin jest pełen życia i pęka pozytywną energią. Chociaż jest jednym z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie, Dżin jest życzliwy, niefrasobliwy i przyjazny; do tego stopnia, że wykorzystuje przede wszystkim swoje umiejętności, by bawić zarówno siebie, jak i otoczenie. Według komentarza filmowców energia Genie jest bezpośrednim wynikiem jego uwięzienia; jego lata odosobnienia sprawiły, że zaczął z nim pracować z wigorem, więc za każdym razem, gdy ma szansę na wolność, jego pierwszym instynktem jest łamanie dowcipów i rozrywki. Jest także ciepły i zachęcający, tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Aladdin, Genie natychmiast przedstawił się jako przyjaciel, na którym mógł polegać i podkreślił fakt, że jego celem było magiczne wzmocnienie życia Aladdin w jakikolwiek sposób konieczny (o ile to nie przeszkadzało z trzema zasadami życzenia). Chociaż ogólnie był oddany temu, kto posiadał tymczasową własność lampy, Genie zawsze miał własną wolę i umysł, poza granicami stereotypowego niewolnika Genie. Jak widać podczas pracy jako lokaja Jafara, praca Genie nie wymagała od niego zgody na moralność jego mistrzów. Zmusiło go to jednak do bezwzględnego przestrzegania ich trzech poleceń, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byli podli. Niemniej jednak Genie wciąż był w stanie udzielić wskazówek mistrzom, którzy chcieli słuchać. W oryginalnym filmie służył Aladynowi jako mentorowa postać, często udzielając mu drugiej rady i zachęty, kiedy był potrzebny, gdy doradzał Aladdinowi, aby powiedział Jasmine prawdę o tym, że nie jest księciem. Jak wspomniano, Genie nie ofiarował się jako zwykły niewolnik, ale także jako przyjaciel wspierający swoich panów. Przyjaźń Genie z Aladdinem udowodniła, że był zdolny do tworzenia prawdziwych związków z mistrzami, choć dopiero Aladyn uznał, że Genie jest traktowany przez swoich przełożonych niczym poza zwykłym niewolnikiem. To wiązało się z marzeniami Genie o uwolnieniu z lampy. Choć maniakalny i wybuchowy, Dżin jest również współczujący, mądry i poważny, gdy czuje, że jest to konieczne. Rozumie głęboko ludzkie ludzkie emocje i cechy, a także traktuje sprawy takie jak miłość, zaufanie i bycie wiernym sobie. Na bardziej szczere chwile Genie wskazuje jego ton, który zmienia się z przebiegły i żywiołowy, na niski i miękki, kiedy chce uzyskać poważny punkt widzenia. Mimo to wciąż stara się rozjaśnić nawet najciemniejsze momenty z dawką komedii, czego przykładem jest kulminacja oryginalnego filmu, w którym Genie przekształcił się w drużynę cheerleaderek, by wykorzenić Aladdin podczas jego walki z Jafarem. Do czasu Alladyna i Króla Złodziei, Genie jest teraz wolny, ale nadal okazuje prawdziwą miłość i wsparcie Aladdinowi i jego staraniom. Nadal jest komiczny i lekkomyślny, ale nigdy nie mówi językiem, gdy sprzeciwia się bardziej kontrowersyjnym wyborom Aladdin. Niemniej jednak pokazany jest, aby asystować Aladynowi, magicznie, zawsze, gdy o to poproszono. Możliwości i Moce. Genie jest jedną z najpotężniejszych głównych bohaterów wszechświata Disneya. Jak pokazano w pierwszym filmie, mógł z łatwością przełamać prawa natury, zmienić kształt w praktycznie wszystko, przełamać czwartą ścianę, wypaczać rzeczywistość z kaprysu, bez problemu podnieść pałac w Agrabah, dać innym ludziom swoją moc, cofnąć dzieła jakiejkolwiek magii (choć mieszanie magii z cudzymi działaniami miało konsekwencje) i ucieczka z magicznie zamkniętej jaskini. Miał jednak trzy granice swoich możliwości (a także odmawia akceptacji zastępstw, wymian, zwrotów i życzenia większej ilości życzeń); nie może zabijać, nie może sprawić, by ludzie się zakochali i nie może wskrzeszać umarłych (choć twierdzi, że rzeczywiście może dokonać zmartwychwstania, ale po prostu nie lubi tego robić, ponieważ zmartwychwstałymi są dorośli zombi, w których opisuje je jako "nie ładny obraz"). Oprócz tych trzech ograniczeń był praktycznie wszechmocny. Po uzyskaniu wolności nie jest jasne, czy te ograniczenia nadal są implikowane, chociaż oświadczył, że doznał redukcji mocy ze względu na swoją nową wolność, opisując swoje obecne moce jako teraz "pół-fenomenalną, prawie kosmiczną moc", w przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednia "fenomenalna moc kosmiczna". Ze względu na jego osłabiony stan w przeciwieństwie do pełnej mocy Jafara, teraz-dżin Jafar pokonał go podczas "You're Only Second Rate", numer muzyczny, jak również odrzucając wszystkie jego magiczne ataki. Jednak wciąż ma prawie nieograniczoną ilość magicznej wiedzy i wszystkich swoich zdolności do zmiany kształtu. Ma także dużą magiczną moc, ale nie był w stanie cofnąć pewnych form magii; słabość z katastrofalnymi konsekwencjami w serialu telewizyjnym, na przykład gdy miał problem z przywróceniem Jasmine do normalności po tym, jak została zamieniona w szczura przez magiczne lustro lub niezdolnością złamania zaklęcia rzuconego przez Sadirę, który wyprał Aladdin z głowy, myśląc, że był rycerzem zabijającym smoki. W "The Return of Jafar" ujawniono, że potrafi bezbłędnie naśladować głosy i pozory innych, jak widać, kiedy zmienia kształt w Aladdin w nieudanej próbie odwrócenia uwagi Jafara, podczas gdy prawdziwy Aladyn chwyta jego lampę. W serii często pokazuje się, że jedną z jego słabości (często Abis Mal i Mechanicles) jest to, że można go oszukać w butelce, ale potem nie może się wydostać, dopóki ktoś go nie zwolni. Elementy, które mogą wpływać na magię również na niego wpływają, takie jak magiczne jedzenie Thirdack, prawie udało się zjeść Genie z odcinka "Cytadela". Jest to również pokazane w "Sneeze the Day", że sok z guawy jest jedyną rzeczą, która może dać Genies zimno, co sprawia, że ich magia jest niekontrolowana i nieprzewidywalna (wraz z niebezpiecznymi). Galeria aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4165.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4158.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4184.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4198.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4225.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4316.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4334.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4409.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4450.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4465.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4474.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4490.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4543.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4547.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4548.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4550.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4764.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5365.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5454.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7530.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Aladyn Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Powrót Dżafara Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Aladyn i książę złodziei Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Aladyn ar:جني en:Genie es:Genio fr:Génie it:Genio nl:Geest pt-br:Gênio ru:Джинни sv:Anden